


Where's Magnus?

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E03 - Parabati Lost [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Alec awakens, the first thing he notices is a lack of Warlock beside him, naturally, that has to change.





	

Alec was vaguely aware of people talking to him but he couldn't find his way back. He appeared to be trapped in an endless cycle of memories about Jace. And his old feelings. Then everything disappeared. 

When Alec came back to himself, he could hear Jace reciting the parabati oath. Alec tried to join in and for the first time since beginning the search for Jace with the adamas, Alec was able to join in, his body obeying his thoughts. 

Once it was obvious that Alec was okay, that they'd got him back, Jace pulled Alec into a hug and they both sobbed. Just to the side, Magnus was clutching Clary's hand as tears flowed down his cheeks. And Izzy was also struggling to contain her emotions. 

"Where's Magnus?" Alec gasped, he knew that his boyfriend had been trying to talk to him and he needed the comfort that only Magnus could give him. 

Magnus let go of Clary's hand and rushed over to Alec as Jace stood up. Alec buried his head into the side of Magnus' neck and sobbed. 

It may seem unfair but Alec barely noticed when Aldertree arrived to arrest Jace because her was too wrapped up in Magnus. It was where he was meant to be. 


End file.
